


Belief

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Very pre-Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets an Angel of the Lord- or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Codas and missing scenes, all Dean and/or Castiel, episode by episode in order. This coda: 4x1, Lazarus Rising

Belief

 

Bobby wakes up finally, after Castiel….the angel of the Lord?..... disappears. Dean still feels a little, no, a lot confused.

“What the hell?” Bobby asks groggily.

Dean shakes his head as he helps Bobby to his feet. “Not hell, man. Apparently, I was gripped tight and raised from perdition by an angel.”

The older hunter snorts in derision. “Yea, right. Let’s go find Sam. Try to figure this out.”

Dean stops Bobby with a hand on his arm. 

“No - for real. He showed me…..Bobby, there were honest-to-God wings, at least the shadow of wings. I’m having a hell of a time wrapping my head around it, but son of a bitch!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it for myself,” Bobby mutters, moving again to get out of the painted-up barn. “Get those weapons.”

Dean loads up his arms with knives, guns and hex bags and follows slowly, wondering whether the blood on the demon blade, if analyzed, would reveal human vessel or angelic, as yet unknown, properties. 

The raised handprint on his arm hasn’t stopped tingling since Castiel- angel of the lord- passed imperiously through the opening doors of the barn, all fireworks and stormy might. Dean can still feel the awe that made him step back minutely (no, he never did THAT) when Castiel told Dean who he was. Yea, that was some kind of tremulous thundering in his insides right there. 

Bobby might scoff derisively, but somewhere deep inside, down in that place where denial can’t live, Dean wants to believe.


End file.
